Two Halfs of One Whole
by XxRiku-HaradaxX
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been going out for quite some time now. All of a sudden Harry wants to break up with Hermione for no apparent reason (that Hermione knows of)! No one in the world knows why except for Ron, Ginny, and Harry.They're two halfs of one


**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters… J.K Rolling does! I also do not own the song "Goin' Crazy" …Natalie that singer person does okay thank you very much!

**Pairings-** Harry/Hermione

**Summary-**Hermione and Harry have been going out for quite some time now. All of a sudden Harry wants to break up with Hermione for no apparent reason (that Hermione knows of)! No one in the world knows why except for Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

**Reviews-**

None yet!

Tears filled her eyes. "But," she paused, "why? Why would you do this…. now. Out of all the times to break up with me…. why now?" More tears streamed down her hot cheeks.

Harry engulfed Hermione with a hug and a small kiss. "I'm sorry Hermione. I love you but…. I love another girl more."

"Who? Who do you love more than me? We've been together for years Harry! Don't tell me you want to quit on us now…. and for some other girl? Harry, please, don't!" Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes for the last time.

"I need to go Hermione… bye."

Right then Hermione looked really deep in Harry's eyes and saw…. nothing. No love for her at all… just friendship… and… hurt.

_**One week later…**_

"Oh, Ginny. Life isn't the same without Harry always around and always holding me tight and… oh my god." Hermione's eyes filled with tears once again.

"It's okay Hermione. You'll get over him. There's a line of guys waiting for you. You're pretty, smart, and a very talented singer and dancer."

"Stop, Ginny, I'm not! I'm smart because I want to achieve! I'm not pretty! I can't sing or dance for shit!" Hermione jumped up and started to walk away from Ginny.

"Wait! Hermione! Come on, don't say that!" Ginny could see it. She could see how terrible Hermione is now that Harry is no longer with her.

Hermione plopped on her bed; "I mean I see how he would break up with me, but why would he ignore me and never tell me why and not talk to me anymore! Life is just so different without you Harry!" Tears streamed down Hermione's face once again. She didn't know what was going on but whenever she saw Harry with Luna, her heart hurt so much!

_(Ever since the day you went away _

_And left me lonely and cold _

_My life just hasn't been the same _

_Oh baby no _

_When I looked into your eyes _

_The moment that I let you go I just broke down)_

Hermione sat there and pondered of the many memories. Talking late at night…tight hugs…cuddling…. kissing…just loving each other.

"I'd sacrifice anything for you Harry. I love you more than anything in this world. I need you here with me right now. No matter what I do or say or think of it all brings me to you. I love you, Harry James Potter." Hermione silently whispered.

_(Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again _

_I would sacrifice _

_Cuz the feelin that I feel within no other man would ever make me feel so right _

_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night _

_But I rather have you here with me _

_Right next to me _

_And I miss the way you hold me tight _

_I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch _

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much _

_I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny _

_For you I'd cross the world for you _

_I'd do anything)_

Hermione tossed and turned, trying to sleep. She couldn't. All she could think of was Harry! All she wanted was Harry! She needed him. She wanted to be with him she wanted to love him and for Harry to love her back! She thought about it and decided….

"I have to tell Harry I still love him! I'll never be able to live if he doesn't know!"

_(That's right baby _

_I'm goin crazy _

_I need to be your lady _

_I been thinkin lately _

_That you and me yes we can make it _

_Just ride with me roll with me _

_I'm in love with you (baby) _

_That's right baby _

_I'm goin crazy _

_I need to be your lady _

_I been thinkin lately _

_That you and me yes we can make it _

_Just ride with me roll with me _

_I'm in love with you (baby))_

Hermione ran down the halls looking for Harry. When she spotted him she went straight in his face!

"Harry!"

"Umm…uh… Hermione?" Harry looked startled. He couldn't look Hermione in the eyes. He just turned away!

"Why won't you look at me? I have to tell you Harry James Potter you are some boy! You don't want to be with me! You say 'Let's just be friends'! But you don't want that do you! Because if you did…then you wouldn't IGNORE me! How can you do this to me? Didn't you love me at some point," Hermione paused as tears once again came, "it hurts, Harry. I still love you! Do you hear me? I love you! Don't tell me you don't feel the same anymore! Please! Don't! Tell…. Tell me that you want me… that you miss me… that you love me…. The way you used to… I'm yours! I'll stay that way no matter what! I don't know what to do anymore! I can't go on without you anymore! We're destiny. I can't believe my feelings for you either but I swear I'm falling hard this time."

_(Break it down then I'll tell you what I feel _

_From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real _

_My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak _

_Can't believe I feel so weak _

_Tell me that you really need me _

_And you want me _

_And you miss me _

_And you love me _

_I'm your lady _

_I'll be around waitin for you _

_Put it down be the woman for you _

_Im fallin so deep for you _

_Crazy over you im callin _

_Callin out to you _

_What am I gonna do? _

_Its true no frontin _

_It's u ain't no other _

_I can no longer go on without you _

_I just break down (down)) _

"Hermione…I…" Harry had something in his eyes this time… Hermione could see it perfectly clearly this time.

_(I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch _

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much _

_I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny _

_For you I'd cross the world for you _

_I'd do anything _

_That's right baby _

_Im goin crazy _

_I need to be your lady _

_I been thinkin lately _

_That you and me, yes we can make it _

_Just ride with me roll with me _

_Im in love with you (baby) _

_Ooo, crazy, (ooo), _

_Lady (ooo), _

_Lately (ooo) _

_Baby)_

Okay this is only Hermione's part of this! Hehe ! I'm going to show you what Harry thinks of this with a different song in the next chapter! Hehe then the third chapter is going to be how it ends and Harry's decision.


End file.
